Sonic Forces: Speed Battle
Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, also referred to as Sonic Forces, is a 2017 online battle-racing game. It was developed by Sega Europe and Hardlight for the Android and iOS mobile devices to promote the then-upcoming Sonic Forces at the time. It was soft-launched by Sega on the App Store (and eventually Google Play) on 11 September 2017 in the Philippines and on 20 September 2017 in Canada. It was officially released worldwide on 2 November 2017 for iOS and on 15 November 2017 for Android. Gameplay The gameplay of Sonic Forces: Speed Battle is very similar to that of Sonic Dash and Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom, with a competition element from Sonic Rivals added to it. Instead of an endless runner, it is a basic runner where players each choose a character and race against each other online in real-time on one of many finite tracks selected at random, based upon City, Green Hill, Sky Sanctuary, and Mystic Jungle. Characters are unlocked over time by reaching certain positions when completing races. During races, players can collect up to 100 Gold Rings (which serve to increase their movement speed) and dodge obstacles as they progress to reach the goal (represented by the "Phantom Ruby Prototype"). Getting hit by obstacles will cause the player to lose Rings and slow down momentarily. After a race, the players get to keep the Rings they have collected. Currently, there are twenty playable characters in the game. Characters are unlocked over time by reaching certain positions when completing races. While racing, the playable characters are always running forward automatically. At the same time, the players can use the Spin Jump and Slide to dodge obstacles and destroy enemies. They can also interact with other paths, normally utilizing rails. Each character has different levels of Speed, Acceleration and Strength stats, as well as a unique selection of power-ups that can be obtained from Item Boxes along the race courses. These items can be used for the players' own benefit or against their opponents. At the end of the race, players can earn Battle Chests which grant a range of Cards to a particular character. In addition, the first and second place finishers receive a Victory Chest which can be unlocked to earn larger bonuses, such as a large number of Rings or Cards for multiple characters each. Red Star Rings are featured as premium currency which can be obtained from Free Chests or purchased using real money which can be used to purchase additional Rings, Chests or unlock Victory Chests that are already acquired. Free Chests are distributed to the player every four hours, and up to two of them can be stored at a time. Players can view each others' Trophies in the online leaderboards. Collecting enough cards for a character will allow the player to level it up using Gold Rings, which improves the racer's items' effects and the number of Rings they start the race with. Based on which position they finish the race in, players will then gain or lose Trophies, a numerical matchmaking ranking system akin to an Elo rating system in other competitive games. This matchmaking gameplay mechanic is part of the "Tier" system, which determines which courses the player can play on and the number of rewards the player can earn from Chests. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Knuckles the Echidna Amy-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Amy Rose Cream-&-Cheese-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao Big-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Big the Cat Shadow-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Rouge the Bat Omega-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|E-123 Omega Espio-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Charmy Bee Vector-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Vector the Crocodile Jet-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Jet the Hawk Wave-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle.png|Wave the Swallow Storm-Sonic-Forces-Battle-Artwork.png|Storm the Albatross Blaze-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Blaze the Cat Silver-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Silver the Hedgehog Classic-Sonic-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Classic Sonic Metal Sonic SF.png|Metal Sonic Camera Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Chaos SF.png|Chaos Zavok SF.png|Zavok Zazz SFSB.png|Zazz Santa Big.png|Santa Big Elf Classic Sonic.png|Elf Classic Sonic Lunar Blaze.png|Lunar Blaze Lantern Silver.png|Lantern Silver Witch Rouge.png|Witch Rouge Vampire Shadow.png|Vampire Shadow Spring Cream.png|Spring Cream All-Star Amy.png|All-Star Amy Slugger Sonic.png|Slugger Sonic Dark Chao SFSB.png|Dark Chao Moto Bug SFSB.png|Moto Bug Chopper SFSB.png|Chopper Frozen Chopper.png|Chopper Emoji Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Froggy SFSB.png|Froggy Tropical Storm.png|Tropical Storm Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog (Regular and Baseball) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose (Regular and Baseball) *Cream the Rabbit (Regular and Spring) *Classic Sonic (Regular and Christmas) *Big the Cat (Regular and Christmas) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Regular and Halloween) *Rouge the Bat (Regular and Halloween) *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Blaze the Cat (Regular and Chinese New Year) *Silver the Hedgehog (Regular and Chinese New Year) *Chaos *Matel Sonic *Zavok *Zazz 'Enemies' *Aero-Chaser *Buzz Bomber *Egg Pawn Tracks The tracks are based on known locations from Sonic Forces, such as the City and the version of Green Hill with sandy pyramid valleys. Sky Sanctuary, despite not being in Sonic Forces, is also present: *Green Hill *Sky Sanctuary *City *Mystic Jungle Videos Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Mobile Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Mobile Games Category:Sonic Forces Games